The invention relates to a ceiling fan blade cover. In particular, the invention is a cover that is placed around a fan blade for shielding the blade from dust and dirt. The cover is wrapped around the blade and may be easily removed therefrom in order to be replaced with a new cover.
Ceiling fans are utilized in many homes and businesses as a means of providing circulation of air with the surrounding area. The fans also provide an energy efficient means of cooling a room. However, along with the air circulation, the ceiling fan also has a tendency to distribute dust and allergens. When stationary, the blades of the fan provide a surface on which dust may settle. Upon activation of the fan, the blades cause the accumulated dust and allergens to be spread around the room. This may reduce the air quality in the surrounding area, thereby causing breathing difficulties, eye irritations, and nasal congestion to persons in the room.
Further, because of the location of the ceiling fan, namely close to the ceiling, it is difficult to clean the fan and the blades on a regular basis. Most people would require a ladder or stool to reach the top surfaces of the blades to properly dust and clean said surfaces. Consequently, this is not a task that is performed on a daily basis.
Thus, there exists a need for a ceiling fan blade cover that is placed over the blades of a ceiling fan. The covers are easily installed and replaced, as necessary. Further, the blade covers may have various ornamental designs printed thereon to enhance the appearance of the ceiling fan according to the user's preference.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.